Rakuninmura
by AliasKei
Summary: It seems like it's the end of all the constant battles with Kenshin, But Kaoru is restless, somthing's missing... will she find it in Rakuminmora EK Complete
1. Chapter One

Enishi sat back frozen in the past, reliving moments that he had often relived before… but not with this point of view. In the depths of his mind he knew that he had been wrong the whole time, but it hurt. It hurt to think that his sister could love the person who killed her fiancée, it hurt that his sister likely hated him for the part he played all those years back in the snow… It had been a small part, but here in the slums of lost humanity, he had come to accept that his sister would never smile for him. Surrounded by sunlight and humid sticky air, all he felt was the biting cold, and all he saw was white, marred with the spreading stain of blood.

She laughed at him, laying deathly pale on the snow, all her color drained out beneath her turning the ground to a pinkish slush. Her empty eyes had smiled faintly then, as they did now, but behind that faint smile she was laughing. Enishi clenched his fists, his hands going white with the tension. He bowed his head over his shoulders and did something he hadn't done for years. He cried.

Kaoru walked out into the cold night air. She was restless; Kenshin had changed. He was tired, and he seemed to be catching up with his age. She sighed as she settled atop a hill looking out into the stars. Nothing was the same anymore, not that she wanted everything to be the same she corrected herself abruptly. Life was good without constant attacks by people from Kenshin's past, and the government likely wouldn't bother Kenshin anymore now.

Somehow it didn't quite seem like the end though, she thought absently. There was something that seemed unfinished as of yet. She paused in her thoughts, it still hadn't been explained to her what had happened while they had thought she was dead. The others had told her that Kenshin had fallen into a slump, and was impossible to talk to. He had eventually dragged himself out of it, but what sort of place was it where one could fall like that and other people would defend their silence at the cost of bodily harm.

It sounded intriguing to her, Rakuminmura, retreat for those without a life. Kaoru had a feeling that there was something she needed to find there.

Kaoru waved to Kenshin happily before taking off down the road. He hadn't questioned her when she packed a big box of food, actually asking for help, before leaving. He hadn't asked where she was going either, as she had gone out the door. She almost wished he had, but it was of no consequence now, she supposed.

After further hearing about Rakuminmora, she had come to the conclusion that if she brought some food with her, they'd be less likely to attack her, and perhaps they might even invite her in. She hoped so. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew she'd find it there, whatever it was.

Arriving at the gates of the ramshackle town, she was amazed at the dilapidated look of everything, although she hadn't expected any differently. Standing in front of the entrance, she looked ahead once more only to find people almost literally crawling out of the woodwork. There were so many of them! She blinked and looked down at her box of food, afraid that she likely wouldn't have enough. She sighed, about to either turn around or say something, she wasn't quite sure, when someone spoke up.

"Have you come for the new one?" he asked. Kaoru looked up at the man's disheveled appearance, he looked sincere. What he said though was the same words that had been told to Yahiko. Did they mean to chase her away? Her fears were put to rest as he continued on, yet more questions were raised at the same time

"He's not one of us." The man said simply, as if he had read her unasked questions "He's too young, it's not his time." The man finished looking at Kaoru expectantly. A weak warbling voice spoke up in question afterwards.

"Have you come to help him?" it asked hopefully. "I had people once, and I outlived them," he spoke "But the boy looks like he hasn't a hope left in the world" Kaoru felt choked up at the thought of being alone. She knew what that was like once, and she would never wish that on anyone. At her silence and expression, other people felt allowed to speak up

"He just sits there, all the time" one said, "Like the man with the cross shaped scar did" He finished. Kaoru's head perked up at the mention of Kenshin.

"Yeh, and he eats food that you give him, but I don't think he really notices what he's doing" another finished.

"We'll let you in if you promise to help him" another demanded. A few of the, cheered at the suggestion, but then all grew quiet as they watched her, waiting for an answer. Kaoru stared at the ground. She wanted to help, but what if she couldn't. She frowned at herself and swallowed determinedly as she spoke in response.

"I'll try" she said firmly. "I promise that much" The men nodded; satisfied that she'd do all she could, moving aside for her to pass.

Kaoru strode forward and went as one of them had directed her afterwards. She figured that the first thing she would do is feed the boy, whoever he was, maybe find out what happened to him and his family or whatever the case may be. She turned around the corner and stopped abruptly as she gasped. It was not a young boy as she had been led to believe. It was Enishi!

Her surprise faded as she looked at him, she had to admit though, he looked broken, hands resting on his knees, as he dejectedly looked up at the sky, sightless. He looked at least five years younger than he likely was. Kaoru could feel her eyes tearing up, not with pity but with genuine remorse. The man who had kidnapped her less than four months earlier was gone, and in his place was a broken little boy.

As it was likely Kenshin that had caused this, she now felt more obligated than just by the promise she had made to help him. The whole time she was on the island with him he had been at least cordial with her, and never untoward. She sighed. It was likely her fault. She hadn't thought of Enishi as a person but just another obstacle between her and Kenshin. All she had been thinking about was escaping. She hadn't really considered Enishi as a person at all.

Then she recalled the whole battle between Enishi and Kenshin, realizing he had been screaming out in pain the whole time, everything he had to protect, everything he had to live for, taken away by Kenshin. She chewed on the side of her lip, wondering if perhaps she wouldn't be able to help him, if she'd only be making it worse. She shook her head at herself. She had to try, consequences be damned. She'd never forgive herself if she walked away now.

She closed the rest of the distance between them and kneeled besides him, looking at his face, only to find dried trails of tears there. She was tempted to wipe them away and gather him into her lap like she would a small child, but something warned her to be cautious as to how she went about doing this.

Opening the box that contained the food she had prepared for the occupants of this town, she looked at it, then up at him.

Enishi's snow-filled nightmares were changed by a taste that he could easily recognize. The stained slush faded to white walls, warm air and a girl in a bathrobe. He looked at her painfully; as yet another aspect of his past come back to him. She had nothing to do with his revenge, yet what had he done to her.

Kaoru watched as he ate her food mindlessly, they had been right about his withdrawn state. She didn't know if she could reach him. She looked at his face abruptly as he paused in the middle of eating. She could almost swear he mumbled something about it tasting bad, but the thought was forgotten as he said something more audible.

"Kaoru" she heard him whisper brokenly, much like she had often heard him whisper Tomoe's name in the silence of the night back on the Island. Kaoru was at a loss for what to do. She looked down at her hands and then back up at his face.

Right then, something inside her broke. A tear slid down Enishi's face, damp and heavy, falling down his chin and slowly down his neck. Kaoru forgot all of her misgivings and wiped the tears away, pulling his head to her lap. He didn't seem to realize any change, but relaxed almost imperceptibly. He cried there for an hour until he finally fell into a restless sleep.

Kaoru got up and placed him against the wall once again, using a blanket one of the residents had to cover him. It was best if she left him to sleep here for now, she thought to herself, still wondering what could possibly be running through his mind. She would come back tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after, hopefully she would be able to make a difference.

She glanced back one last time before heading home to the dojo. 


	2. Chapter Two

Kaoru smiled as she placed a tray of food before Enishi once again. She'd been coming back for a month now, and Enishi had finally stopped crying when he ate her food. She didn't know weather he'd just gotten used to it or she'd actually gotten better at cooking, Kaoru joked sardonically to herself. She knew full well that her cooking wasn't the best stuff on earth, but it wouldn't kill Sano and Yahiko to refrain from mentioning it. She frowned. At least Enishi didn't complain. She laughed. He likely would if he wasn't sitting there frozen in whatever time he happened to be.

Over the time she'd spent with him, no more than three hours a day, she had slowly pieced together that he was reliving the events of his sisters death, and that somehow he thought she was laughing at him. She smiled painfully, that must be a hard thing to deal with. She'd never had siblings and could only imagine what it would be like, but that was bad enough on it own. She sighed and scooted over next to him, leaning against the wall and stretching her legs out.

She hadn't really found whatever it was that she was looking for but she had a feeling Enishi had it. She leaned against his shoulder. Taking liberties from a mentally disturbed person, Kaoru chuckled to herself, now that's not really fair. She sighed, if only Kenshin would allow her such liberties.. sometimes she just needed a shoulder to lean on, or hell even a hug every once and a while.

But Kenshin kept everything to himself. She stared off into space, almost imitating Enishi, but without the empty look. The last time she'd really gotten anything from him was when he was leaving for Kyoto. It had felt really good to be surrounded by his arms.. but given the situation she hadn't a chance to enjoy it. She frowned. Did Kenshin really… she didn't finish the sentence, not wanting to know the answer. He had told her on Enishi's Island that he was coming to meet her.. she had thought it meant so much more, but it seemed to be nothing more than.. well nothing.

She fell over onto Enishi's lap and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. Even though she didn't seem to be making any progress, Enishi's presence was comforting when her thoughts were troubling her, and he made an excellent pillow, she smiled as she dozed off. Just for a little while, she thought to herself, fading into an oblivious dream.

Enishi had been slowly realizing what was going on merely three days after Kaoru had first come. It had taken a week before he was fully conscious, and he had been watching her whenever she wasn't looking, afraid to say anything because he wasn't sure of her motives. Maybe she was here to laugh at him too.

But his hope slowly grew as she kept coming back day after day, but now he had a new reason to keep silent. He didn't want her to leave. He'd never known anyone to care so much about him, and although he thought his sister had, in the end she threw him out carelessly for Kenshin. He winced. Kaoru was likely in love with Kenshin too. He didn't want to loose anything to Kenshin again.. So he kept silent, enjoying the moments as they came.

He never dreamed she would get so close to him. After the first two weeks she had started sitting by him, leaning up against the wall as she stared off into the afternoon air. Her company was a comfort in a vast lonely despair that threatened to consume him. Whenever she left in the evening he would stare after her, glad that she had shown him her loneliness too. Granted it was almost as if he wasn't there, but he liked to think that she might do the same thing if he was "well" again.

When she had first rested her head on his shoulder, he almost jumped. He had restrained himself only twitching slightly. Luckily she hadn't noticed. It was almost torture to have her there and not do anything, feeling her soft hair against his neck, and smelling her innocent unique scent. She smelled of cherry blossoms and a faint hint of sweat, but it wasn't overwhelming any kind of added to her presence.

Then she laid down across his lap, today, it had almost been a month since she had started coming. That was more than he could bear, but he held out surprisingly well… at least until she had fallen asleep. Then he couldn't help himself.

As soon as she had settled into a peaceful sleep he pulled on the end of her ribbon an freed her hair, running a hand through it and bringing a bit to his face, breathing in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and soap. He sighed and let the hair filter through his fingers to fall across her face. He brushed the hair aside and left his hand there.

At least for a little while, he told himself. Smiling down at her in her sleep

Kaoru woke up suddenly. It was dark. She bolted out of Enishi's lap and looked about guiltily. She hoped the others hadn't come looking for her. She turned red as she looked over at Enishi. There was no change. She sighed, not that she expected any change. Then she spotted her ribbon lying across his lap where she had lain. She reached a hand up to her hair. She hadn't realized it was undone. It must have fallen out while she was asleep.

She got up and stretched. Even though she hadn't meant to sleep so long, she had to admit that it was the best she'd ever slept. Kaoru was usually restless in sleep and would often get up in the middle of the night. She smiled, like the time she had decided to go to Rakuminmora. She still didn't know what she was looking for, but for this moment, it didn't seem so important.

She packed up her bento box and turned to leave. But before she had taken a step she paused a moment, turning around finally to crouch on her knees in front of Enishi. She reached out with two hands and removed his glasses, placing them atop her head as she looked at his face. She smiled, his eyes were closed and his mouth relaxed into a slightly curved line. It was closer to a frown but it was closer to a smile than she ever remembered seeing him, other than when he was laughing insanely. She winced.

She turned his head up in her hands, not willing to go yet for some reason. She stared at his face for almost five minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"You're really very cute… Without your glasses" she said finally and then gasped, as she hadn't meant that to come out. She squinted her eyes and thrust the glasses back on his face as her own turned a bright shade of red. She fell backwards, flailing and shot onto her feet, running out. 

She missed seeing Enishi's eyes shoot open and stare at her in shock, the instant she had said those words. As she left his mouth twitched into a smile, finally expanding into a grin and followed by full laughter, that echoed into the night. 


	3. Chapter Three

The next few days Enishi wasn't as cautious at pretending he wasn't watching and Kaoru was starting to suspect something, but she really couldn't say for sure. She had looked up suddenly at one point to see if her eyes hadn't deceived her and she was in fact, being watched by him. She was met by the same blank stare she always saw, gazing off into the distance beyond.

She sighed and stared at the ground. She should have known better than to think that she'd succeeded in helping him in any way. She wasn't good for anything. Even Kenshin thought she was a burden. He may not have said anything but she could see it in his eyes. He was always worried about her, and that was as good as saying she couldn't do anything on her own.

She packed up the empty bento box and sniffled. She had hoped for once that someone might need her, instead of just protecting her under a mislead sense of justice. A doll taken care of in order to relieve guilt of losing someone else. She wondered if Enishi had seen her that way too. She was just a replacement for the porcelain perfection of his sister.

Kaoru curled herself over her knees and cried heavily into her arms, broken sobs reverberating into the clouded air. She suddenly felt warm arms surrounding her as she was pulled into Enishi's lap. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and was hushed by the soothing tone of his voice as he positioned her between his legs back pulled up against his chest and arms enclosed in his strong one.

"Cry all you want little one," his voice murmured into her ear. "You may be alone, but I will always be alone here besides you" Kaoru cried anew, but with a hint of abandonment as she leaned back into his warm embrace.

From anyone else the words would have been a bitter lament of self-pity, but she knew they were the only comfort Enishi knew how to give, and so she cried. She cried for herself, and she cried for him too.

***************************************

Ok, if you're over the shock.... yes this is the end . I'm really sorry if you wanted a happy little ending. and I was actually planning on having a whole long thing of it.... not as long as my other.. but something more complete. I had a long writers block for a while though... and it finally came to me as this.. It's so perfect . 

I'm really proud of this even though even I want to strangle myself for it. It makes me wonder if she did end up going back to Kenshin, or if she and Enishi got together...

On the plus side it means I gotta write another fic or two ^^


End file.
